Emma Frost
Emma Grace Frost was born on December 28, 1985 to Winston and Hazel Frost. Emma is a powerful Mutant with the power of Telepathy. Early Life Emma Frost is the younger of two daughter's the other named Adrienne Frost. Unknown to their family or themselves, the Frost sisters were Mutants whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching puberty. After finishing High School, She inherited a good deal of wealth, but most of her large fortune was the result of her business successes. She rose rapidly through the world of business thanks to her intelligence, drive, personal charm, and her secret use of her psionic abilities. Emma considered becoming a model at one point, but ended up posing for Playboy instead, although never becoming a model. Hellfire Club Emma Frost's beauty and talents brought her an invitation to join the Hellfire Club, an elite social organization of the world's wealthy and powerful figures. As a stripper at the Hellfire Club, Frost was approached by Professor X, Moira Kinross and Nathan Xavier to join the newly forming team of X-Men. She refused, although Vulcan thought that Xavier should have forcibly changed her mind. After some time, Frost became the ally of Sebastian Shaw who was a member of the Club's Council of the Chosen, a group which secretly conspired to achieve world domination through economic and political means. Like Frost, Shaw was a mutant. Together Shaw and Frost staged a coup that gave them control of the Council of the Chosen, which they renamed the Inner Circle. Shaw took the title of Black King and Frost became the new White Queen. Under Shaw and Frost, the Inner Circle was dominated by superhuman mutants. Frost recruited young superhuman mutants and trained them in the use of their powers at her school so that they might use those powers on the Inner Circle's behalf. Most of these mutant students were members of a team called the Hellions. Emma was enemies with fellow Inner Circle member Selene the Black Queen, who sought to be close to Sebastian Shaw. Season 1 Frost first encountered the team of mutants called the X-Men when she attempted to recruit young mutant Katherine "Kitty" Pryde for her school and captured a number of X-Men. She and her Hellions were defeated by the X-Men and disappeared for several months. Season 2 After another loss at the hands of the X-Men, Frost again would try to come up with a plan to beat the X-Men. Joining The X-Men Later, the X-Men joined with the Hellions in order to protect the White Queen from an attacker known as Trevor Fitzroy, but not before Fitzroy's brutal assault plunged Frost into a coma and brought about the untimely demise of the majority of the Hellions. Still alive, the X-Men brought her body back to the Med-lab at the X-Men's mansion. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Powers and Abilities Romantic Interests and Relationships *Nathan Xavier (Currently Engaged) *Scott Summers (Long Term Relationship) *Gambit (Flirtation By Both Sides) Friends *Nathan Xavier *Sheamus Cassidy *M *Moonstar *Jubilee *Gambit *Rogue Notes *Emma posed in Playboy. *Emma's favorite holiday is Halloween. *Emma has to wear contacts. *Is a huge fan of the NFL football team, The New Orleans Saints. *Is a graduate from the University of New Orleans with a degree in Marketing. *Appeared in the Lingerie Special Edition issue of Playboy. The photos were an accumulation of previous photoshoots that she had done for the magazine prior to joining the X-Men. She appeared again in Playboy in the special issue Big Boobs, Hot Buns, with the photos having been taken prior to her joining the X-Men. She has appeared in Playboy, prior to both of these issues as well. *Admitted that she believes she and Nathan are soul mates. *Measurements are: 34D-25-34 *Has a tattoo on her left foot. Links * Emma's Gallery ---- Ignore Terrell is a co-leader for a volunteer mission group called Hope Children's Home that provides love and time to children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded.